1. Field
Provided is a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display apparatuses for multimedia may include, for example, televisions, mobile phones, tablet computers, navigators, and gaming sets. Display apparatuses may be accompanied by input devices such as, for example, keyboards and mice. Display apparatuses may employ touch panels as input devices.